


You will bow down to me.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, but its not graphic, little bit violent, mad king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mad King Ryan AU<br/>(that's literally all this is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will bow down to me.

"You're insane!" Michael spat as the king loomed above him, heel of his boot pressed into Michael's cheek. Ryan chuckled, his voice rumbling through the empty halls of his castle. It had once been filled with people, servants and peasants alike. Now, it stood empty. For King Ryan had killed them all. He'd enlisted the help of his finest men, his most loyal followers. They'd helped him capture the kindgom, enslave its people. Now they had failed him.

  
Geoff was the first to go, Ryan had always known he would be. The previous king, the drunken idiot who couldn't win a fight to save his life. That is what it had come down to, really. Geoff, in his intoxicated state, had picked a fight with Ryan a short time after he'd taken over the throne. He'd slurred his words and pointed his sword in Ryan's direction sloppily. Ryan had indulged him, dodged easily out of the way of the few unplanned thrusts of Geoff's sword. He'd been kind, he had offered Geoff a second chance - one that he could use to apologise. But of course, Geoff wouldn't have it. He was adamant Ryan was unfit to be king and of course, Geoff was wrong. With one last lunge he'd jumped straight into Ryan's own sword, a happy accident. Now his head was Ryan's footstool, placed neatly at the corner of his throne.

  
Jack followed shortly after. He was never very loyal, often grumpy and unwilling to follow Ryan's orders. He'd tried to escape Ryan's wrath by running away, building himself a home high in the mountains and hiding there. It hadn't lasted long. He'd been found by several of Ryan's men, his own friends, dragged back to the castle and held on his knees before Ryan. Like Geoff, he'd been offered a chance to join Ryan again. Following his friend's stupid, drunken footsteps Jack had refused. Ryan smirked as Gavin, Ray and Michael watched. Jack's body hangs by the gates bordering Ryan's castle, a warning for those who attempt to leave his domain without permission. It's started to rot but Ryan thinks it adds charm.

  
Ray and Gavin had gone out together, good ol' X-Ray and Vav. It was a shame, really. Ryan found them quite useful. Gavin was a master with the bow (his favourite, second only to Michael) and Ray was the best at the silent, stealthy kills. They were a team, until the very end. They'd hatched a plan to murder their King, plotted together in the dark of night and even gone as far to plant explosives under his castle. It was an excellent plan, something to be expected by two of the King's very best men. But they were foiled by their own friend, the King's little Mogar, who dragged them to Ryan by the scruffs of their necks and helped execute his very best friends.

  
But now even he, the King's most prized possession, had gone against Ryan's will. The hot headed brat had cursed his King, called him unfit and undeserving of the crown. He had gone snooping, Michael had figured it out. He'd discovered how Ryan lied and slyly climbed his way to the crown and how he'd kept it. Michael was livid, disgusted and mostly angry at himself for following this lunatic so loyaly. But there was nothing he could do, especially now as his head was held under the King's boot.  
"Are you sure you don't want to apologize Michael?" The King asks calmly, but there's a threatening undertone to his voice. Its the second time he's asked, the only time he's asked more than once. He doesn't want to lose his Mogar. Some things, unfortunately, are necessary.  
"Go to hell." Michael spits, his final words. The King sighs, freeing his head from his body in one fell swoop. For the first time in forever, Ryan feels guilty. It is fast and fleeting and soon he's ordering somebody to clean up the mess he'd made. Ryan is, and always will be, the King.


End file.
